Cooperação
by Coward Montblanc
Summary: Dentro daqueles limites, as três nações nórdicas podiam trabalhar juntas. Presente de amigo secreto para a yuka-chan. DenSuFin.


**Cooperação**

Tudo o que o sueco sabia era de que estava deitado numa cama, com as mãos e pés algemadas, vendado, sem roupas, e que sentia-se frio e exposto.

E, principalmente, com muito frio.

Então, algo como uma suave brisa lhe tocara. Pode notar que era uma mão. Seu toque era leve, delicado. Reconhecera-a como a do finlandês.

O toque de Tino lhe era frio, também. O que, para Berwald, era algo incomum. Não recordava-se do menor daquele jeito. Na verdade, ele podia ser normalmente descrito de um calor afetuoso, que deixava o clima leve e descontraído.

Porém, o finlandês estava sério.

"Você sabe por que está aqui, Su?" A voz do outro ressoara baixa pelo quarto, perfurando seus tímpanos.

Balança a cabeça em sinal de negação.

"Talvez um certo dinamarquês pode te explicar melhor do que eu."

"Ele está aí?"

"Sim. Estou bem aqui, Suécia." Instintivamente, Suécia vira a cabeça na direção da outra voz, grave, mais máscula que a do finlandês, mesmo sabendo que isto era inútil, pois não era capaz de enxergar um mísero palmo à sua frente.

Ouve o claro som dos passos que os pés desnudos do dinamarquês dera até achar-se ao lado de seu corpo.

Adoraria ter forças para socá-lo, para sair daquela maldita cama, de pegar roupas para se vestir, perguntar ao finlandês que brincadeira era aquela.

Mas sabia que encontrava-se em desvantagem.

"Dinamarca, o que está acontecendo?"

"Talvez você indo me ver todas as noites? Você sabe que não pode esconder para sempre. Então, sua linda esposa veio conversar comigo. E sua proposta foi interessante demais para eu negar."

"E que proposta é essa? E como ele descobriu?"

"Ainda não está claro pra você? Tem três pessoas nessa sala. Raciocine um pouco, sei que é esperto. E pervertido."

Ele cerrou as mãos com o último comentário. Pelo menos agora ele sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Não era a melhor situação, disso ele sabia. Não só estava exposto, mas também em péssimos termos com o finlandês.

Os lábios quentes do mais velho tocam os seus. Dinamarca nunca deixaria de emitir aquele calor levemente erótico e travesso ao seu redor.

Tenta resistir, sem sucesso. Também podia sentir as mãos finlandesas percorrendo sua cintura, e logo os lábios e língua a circular a sua virilha, enquanto a sua boca era ocupada pelo dinamarquês.

Geme baixo entre o beijo, deixando a língua do maior mover-se junto com a sua.

"Espere, Tino. Não acha melhor nós dois cooperarmos com isso?"

"Não. Eu faço sozinho. Continue aí."

Então o sueco pode sentir-se sendo beijado, e o modo que seu membro era lambido e sugado por Tino. O menor sabia como deixá-lo sem ar daquele jeito, usando apenas a boca.

E ele não estava hesitando em dar seu melhor.

Berwald não conseguia conter mais o gemidos, especialmente quando pode notar que o dinamarquês começara a brincar com seus mamilos, além de deixar um do seus dedos para que ele sugasse.

"Ah, você não é bobo. Já deve estar acostumado a fazer isso, né?" Pergunta Tino, rapidamente.

A resposta veio um tanto confusa, já que Dinamarca recusara-se a retirar o dedo de dentro da boca sueca, mas o menor a compreendera.

Tino fica então por cima do mais velho, deixando-o penetrá-lo. Solta um gemido leve e rouco devido a dor.

"Você sabe, Su. Eu não preciso de você, física, financeira, ou psicologicamente. Se eu quiser te deixar, eu posso. Posso te trocar fácil por outra pessoa."

Suécia sabia de que ele estava falando, mas ainda assim, o menor continuara a mover-se em seu membro.

"Você sabe, não é? Eu posso te deixar a qualquer momento, na hora em que eu quiser. Não dependo de ninguém para viver, e posso muito bem transar com o Eduard, caso queira. Eu sei que ele não hesitaria. E você também."

Sim, Berwald sabia que o estoniano não recusaria a ideia de ter o finlandês na cama com ele. E ele não gostava disso. Tino era seu. Ele só não gostava de ter só ele. Precisava de Dinamarca.

"E, também, esse Dinamarca pode te abandonar. Ele pode muito bem ir procurar o Noruega, e esquecer das noites com você."

Não, ele não esqueceria. Ao menos essa é a realidade que ele quer aceitar.

Mas talvez, o finlandês que tanto se movia por cima dele estava correto. Apesar de que o que ele dizia, o tom alterado da voz, e o prazer de seus toques misturados aos do dinamarquês não o deixavam raciocinar direito.

Permaneceu calado.

"Você não vai falar? Então é por que sabe que isso é verdade, não é? Afinal, você compreende que eu posso persuadir o Noruega assim como faço com você tantas vezes."

Era a vez do mais velho continuar. Mas não podia deixar-se ser humilhado daquele jeito.

"Não, Dinamarca, Finlândia. Vocês podem me deixar mas... Qual a graça no Estônia e no Noruega? Eles não tem a mesma experiência como eu, não tem a minha voz, não resistem ou cedem como eu... E é por isso que vocês sempre voltam."

"Boa resposta, Su. E você já está quase gozando, não é? Acho que você mesmo não consegue resistir ao meu rebolado..."

Berwald apenas rangeu os dentes. Os dois homens que o acompanhavam conheciam ele muito bem. Talvez até demais.

Os dedos de Dinamarca, então, penetraram-lhe sem aviso prévio. Ele quase grita pela dor e surpresa, mas resiste.

Sabia que, se fizesse, iria satisfazer o outro. Mas parecia-lhe ser impossível não deixá-lo excitado ou feliz.

"Segure-se, Su. Não vá perder o controle agora."

Sente o finlandês deitando-se em seu corpo, sussurrando-lhe a última frase em seu ouvido.

Seus lábios, ainda frios, tocam-lhe o rosto, e enfim roubam-lhe um beijo longo. As mãos pequenas passeiam em seu corpo rapidamente, buscando apoio.

Não podia acreditar que seria capaz de sentir-se praticamente embriagado com tudo aquilo.

E, novamente, nota que o mais velho havia retirado os dedos, e tinha agora posto se membro no lugar dos mesmos. Aquilo doeu-lhe, mesmo já tendo feito aquilo diversas vezes.

Um grunhido escapou por entre o beijo com Tino. O dinamarquês não deixara de ouvir. Parecia-lhe música.

"Ainda sente dor, Suécia? Ou você faz isso só pra me excitar?"

"É lógico que é porque está doendo!"

"Você já deveria estar acostumado, Su. Vocês não fazem isso a tanto tempo?"

Fica em silêncio, e apenas deixa os dois satisfeitos com isso. Como poderia raciocinar uma boa resposta com todos os estímulos que sentia de ambos?

Geme, mesmo contra a sua vontade.

Os quadris do dinamarquês e do finlandês moviam-se em ritmos diferentes, e isso não o ajudava a controlar-se.

Ele não se importava mais se estava com eles dois, e com o que quer que eles falassem. Só precisava de ambos tocando-o.

"Me diga, Su, você já sonhou com isso? Com nós três juntos?" Questiona Tino, com a voz mais alta, os fios de seus cabelos loiros grudados na testa pelo suor.

A resposta era afirmativa, mas o sueco não encontrava forças para poder vocalizar a sua resposta numa frase coerente. Apenas mexe um pouco o corpo por debaixo do menor.

"Olhe, Finlândia, como esse seu marido safado está gemendo. Quer dizer que ele já pensou nisso."

Maldito dinamarquês. Gostaria de poder dar-lhe uma surra, mas as malditas algemas o mantinham preso.

"Deu pra notar, Dinamarca. Mas não se preocupe. Conheco-o tão bem quanto você. E... Eu vou gozar daqui a pouco."

"Vá, Tino. Sei que ele vai gostar."

Tudo o que Berwald pode fazer quando sentira e ouvira o menor gozar, fora gemer, apertando os olhos, cerrando as mãos com força, quase fazendo as unhas cortarem a palma da mão.

Tino continuou com o maior dentro dele, e permaneceu assim, exausto, por alguns segundos, até começar a movimentar-se mais um pouco.

"Quero que você goze dentro de mim, Su. Dá pra sentir que você não vai conseguir aguentar segurar."

O dinamarquês sorrira, e movia seu corpo com toda a força que possuia. Tino também era tão esperto quanto ele.

O sueco resistira, mas não conseguia lutar contra a própria natureza. Não demorou muito para chegar ao orgasmo, sujando Tino. Tanto ele quanto o mais velho observaram a cena com êxtase em suas faces.

"Você sabia que você fica muito lindo gozando assim, Suécia? Tino já te disse isso alguma vez?"

"C-Cala a boca, Dinamarca... Goza logo." Finalmente conseguira falar. E tinha conhecimento de que aquilo divertira o mais velho. Não sabia como desagradá-lo, o que lhe deixava em desvantagem.

Pode, enfim, sentir um alívio em sua mente quando notara o líquido dinamarquês preenchendo-o, e este saindo dentro de seu corpo.

As mãos finas finlandesas retiraram-lhe primeiro a venda. Os rostos de seus companheiros nórdicos estavam vermelhos, suados, os cabelos desarrumados.

Percebe as mãos e pés sendo libertadas das algemas. Senta-se na cama, massageando as juntas, que já estavam a um bom tempo dormentes pela falta de movimento.

Suas roupas foram jogadas na sua cara.

"Durma aí, hoje. Já pagamos a diária." Disse o finlandês, enquanto vestia-se novamente. Dinamarca fora mais rápido nessa tarefa, logo saindo do quarto. Não lhe restara mais nenhuma obrigação.

"Tino, por que você...?"

"Porque você merece. E saiba que não haverá próxima vez. E, se você me irritar desse jeito... Não vou mais dormir ao seu lado."

Os passos leves de Tino foram ouvidos, e Berwald encontrou-se no escuro quando a porta do quarto fora fechada.

Nunca haveria imaginado tamanha cooperação entre eles. Pelo menos dentro daquele limite.

**X**

_Threesome nórdico. Eles precisam de mais amor no fandom BR com urgência._**  
**


End file.
